Kari Wahlgren
|birthplace = Hoisington, Kansas |family = Unnamed parents |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Kari Wahlgren is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Jessica in the animated sci-fi/adventure series Rick and Morty. Biography Wahlgren was born on July 13, 1977, in Hoisington, Kansas. Wahlgren's love for acting came from the Disney princesses and multiple other voices in animation. She even got to do a bit-role for a radio drama when she and her family went to California on vacation. After graduating from the University of Kansas with a Bachelor of Arts in Theatre, she did some brief radio spots in Kansas before moving to Los Angeles to further her acting career. Wahlgren got her first voice-over role in 1987, when she was cast as an additional vocalist for the animated TV special Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World. Wahlgren got her first major recurring role in 2002, when she was cast as Nana in the animated miniseries Space Pirate Captain Herlock: Outside Legend - The Endless Odyssey. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Rick and Morty, Samurai Jack, DuckTales, Injustice 2, Gravity Falls, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Phineas and Ferb, Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Wahlgren portrayed Rena Tracey in the Season Eight episode "Magnificent Light". Filmography *Transformers: Titans Return (2017) - Victorion *Bunsen Is a Beast - 17 episodes (2017) - Amanda/Additional Voices (voice) *Rick and Morty - 16 episodes (2013-2017) - Jessica/Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble - 7 episodes (2015-2017) - Wasp/Additional Voices (voice) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - 7 episodes (2017) - Shannon/Vormulax/Additional Voices (voice) *DuckTales (2017) -.Roxanne Featherly (voice) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) - Jamie (voice) *LawBreakers (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2017) - YOCO (voice) *The Fairly OddParents - 17 episoes (2016-2017) - Chloe Carmichael/Additional Voices (voice) *Niko and the Sword of Light - 13 episodes (2017) - Lyra/Doris/Belatha/Additional Voices (voice) *The Lion Guard - 11 episodes (2016-2017) - Young Rhino/Muhimu (voice) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil - 6 episodes (2015-2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - 3 episodes (2015-2017) - Bowling Ball/Additional Voices (voice) *Uncle Grandpa - 26 episodes (2015-2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2017) - Dorothy, Queen Ozma *Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) - Malaranea (voice) *Ginger Snaps - 10 episodes (2017) - Jenny/Penny (voice) *Witchblood (2017) - Clara (voice) *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Nadia (English version, voice) *Injustice 2 (2017) - Starfire (voice) *Spirit Riding Free - 5 episodes (2017) - Aunt Cora (voice) *Tangled: The Series - 2 episodes (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) - Starfire/Koriand'r/Milagro Reyes (voice) *Guardians of the Galaxy - 3 episodes (2015-2017) - Proxima Midnight (voice) *Samurai Jack - 2 episodes (2017) - Ami/Aki/Additional Voices (voice) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Midge Gunderson (voice) *Clash-A-Rama - 5 episodes (2016-2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Voltron - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Queen Luxia/Additional Voices (voice) *Doc McStuffins - 2 episodes (2014-2017) - Darla/Mrs. Sato, Baby Suki (voice) *Bravest Warriors (2017) - Queen Linda/Additional Voices (voice) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots - 2 episodes (2016) - Malaranea (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Jedi Knight Female (voice) *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Aranea Highwind (English version, voice) *All Hail King Julien (2016) - Female King Julien (voice) *The Loud House - 2 episodes (2016) - Maggie/Mom #2/Kids (voice) *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Shelke Rui (English version, voice) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket - 5 episodes (2015-2016) - Ever Gruntfest/Additional Voices (voice) *The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show - 14 episodes (2015-2016) - Maria Garcia/Additional Voices (voice) *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Tessa (voice) *Harvey Beaks - 11 episodes (2015-2016) - Michelle Beaks/Additional Voices (voice) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Unknown Character (voice) *Breadwinners - 21 episodes (2014-2016) - Ketta/Additional Voices (voice) *TripTank (2016) - Martian/Troll/Troll Baby (voice) *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Call Girl (voice) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - 76 episodes (2011-2016) - Tigress/Additional Voices (voice) *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - PZ-4CO (voice) *Elena of Avalor (2016) - Bijoux (voice) *Pickle and Peanut - 8 episodes (2015-2016) - Female Fan/Additional Voices (voice) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Hero Hunter Female Sidekick (voice) *Bubble Guppies - 10 episodes (2012-2016) - Demanda/Additional Voices (voice) *Durarara!!x2 - 28 episodes (2015-2016) - Celty Sturluson (English version, voice) *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Starfire/Koriand'r/Teenage Girl (voice) *Clarence - 2 episodes (2014-2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! - 2 episodes (2015-2016) - Heidi/Katie/Frida (voice) *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Human Advisor/GNN Female Anchor (voice) *Gravity Falls - 18 episodes (2012-2016) - Priscilla Northwest/Additional Voices (voice) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League - Cosmic Clash (2016) - Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen/Ugh (voice) *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hanabi Hyuga/Fuu (English version, voice) *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Ms. Bannister/Kori (voice) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) - Adult Tigress (voice) *Bunnicula - 12 episodes (2016) - Mina/Additional Voices (voice) *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Bitter Queen (voice) *Henry Hugglemonster - 27 episodes (2013-2015) - Ivor (voice) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Proctor Ingram (voice) *Eddie of the Realms Eternal (2015) - Shadow Queen/Heather/Girl Elf #2/Additional Voices (voice) *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - System Voice/Additional Voices (voice) *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - Caithe (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Jedi Knight Female/Additional Voices (voice) *Teen Titans Go! (2015) - Whimsy Raven (voice) *Minecraft: Story Mode - A Telltale Games Series (2015) - Mevia the Enforcer (voice) *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Supergirl (voice, uncredited) *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Anna (English version, voice) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Tessa (voice) *We Bare Bears - 3 episodes (2015) - Additional Voices/Teacher/Student 8 (voice) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 5 episodes (2012-2015) - Joan Grody/Woman/Little Girl (voice) *Sofia the First - 2 episodes (2015) - Wendell's Mother/Mossy (voice) *King's Quest (2015) - Bramble Fey/Vee/Rosella (voice) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Karen Beecher/Livewire (voice) *April and the Extraordinary World (2015) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Ridin' with Burgess (2015) - Constance (voice) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - 14 episodes (2014-2015) - Saber (English version, voice) *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (2015) - Tsuruya (English version, voice) *Starland P.C. (2015) - Kari/Eugene's Mother *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (Video Game) - Tiger Lily/Victoria/Ozma (voice) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Robot Hostess (voice) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League (2015) - Wonder Woman/Bizzara (voice) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Robin (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - Jedi Knight Female (voice) *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Black Canary/Hawkgirl/Additional Voices (voice) *Phineas and Ferb - 34 episodes (2008-2014) - Suzy Johnson/Additional Voices *Ben 10: Omniverse - 3 episodes (2014) - Charmcaster/Suemungousaur/Viktoria (voice) *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Tessa (voice) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - 3 episodes (2013-2014) - Letta Turmond/Jen June (voice) *Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Tayuya/Fuu (English version, voice) *Naruto: Shippûden - 35 episodes (2009-2014) - Hotaru/Mikoto Uchiha/Additional Voices *Green Arrow - 3 episodes (2014) - Black Canary/Cupid (voice) *When Marnie Was There (2014) - Marnie's Mom (English version, voice) *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Patch (voice) *Wander Over Yonder - 2 episodes (2014) - Princess Galactica/Princess Veronicon/Janet (voice) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Invisible Woman/Reporter (voice) *The Secret World: Issue 9 - The Black Signal (2014) - Kirsten Geary (voice) *Son of Batman (2014) - Rebecca Langstrom/Call Girl #1 (voice) *Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fish Hooks - 32 episodes (2010-2014) - Shellsea/Additional Voices (voice) *Chozen - 6 episodes (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) - Maria Hill (voice) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Sweetpea/Sydney (voice) *Tiger & Bunny: The Rising (2014) - Karina Lyle/Blue Rose (English version, voice) *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Susie Pinkerton/Teacher (voice) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - 10 episodes (2012-2014) - Morgan (voice) *Doom Patrol - 3 episodes (2013) - Elasti-Girl (voice) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters - 51 episodes (2012-2013) - Allie Underhill/Additional Voices (voice) *République (2013) - 257-P (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Secret World: Issue 8 - The Venetian Agenda (2013) - Kirsten Geary (voice) *Winx Club (2013) - Faragonda/Carol (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Aunt May/Emma Frost/Gwen Stacy/Additional Voices (voice) *Wipeout: Create & Crash (2013) - Everyday Woman/Shawn Crest/Space Boy (voice) *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Tessa (voice) *Mickey Mouse (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix - 19 episodes (2012-2013) - Headmistress Faragonda/Additional Voices (voice) *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Green (voice) *Ultima Forever: Quest for the Avatar (2013) - Necro/Female Mage (voice) *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Emma Frost/Boom Boom/Clea (voice) *Rocket Dog (2013) - Clare/Gertrude/Cat (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jedi Knight Female (voice) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013) - Young President Hathaway (voice) *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Maria Hill (English version, voice) *Our New Electrical Morals (2013) - Baby (voice) *Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Fû (English version, voice) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Courtney Collins (English version, voice) *Kinect Fun Labs: Kinect Rush - A Disney Pixar Adventures: Snapshot (2012) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Dino Time (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Magnificent Light" (2012) TV episode - Rena Tracey *Halo 4 (2012) - Ivanoff/System Voice (voice) *Paperman (2014) - Meg (voice) *Gekijouban Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning (2012) - Karina Lyle/Blue Rose (English version, voice) *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Caithe/Caerleona/Caitlin/Miyani/Asura/Golem/Quaggan/Human (voice) *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Receptionist (voice) *Infex (2012) - Ivy (voice) *The Secret World (2012) - Kirsten Geary/Tanis (voice) *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Gwen Stacy (voice) *Fate/Zero - 22 episodes (2011-2012) - Saber (English version, voice) *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Hawkgirl/Huntress/Batgirl/Black Canary/Zatanna (voice) *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - 14 episodes (2010-2012) - Amora/Enchantress/Additional Voices (voice) *Young Justice (2012) - Carol Ferris (voice) *Winx Club: Power of Believix - 2 episodes (2012) - Ms. Faragonda (voice) *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Gold 4/Intercom/PC Female Pilot/Additional Voices (voice) *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - The Grid (English version, voice) *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Gaol/Phosphora (English version, voice, as Kari Whalgren) *Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tayuya (English version, voice) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - 4 episodes (2010-2012) - Charmcaster/Rojo (voice) *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Mithra (English version, voice) *Prototype 2 (2012) - Red Crown (voice) *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Pledgeshield/Additional Voices (voice) *The Life & Times of Tim - 18 episodes (2008-2012) - Gladys/Additional Voices (voice) *Tangled Ever After (2012) - Queen (voice) *Good Vibes - 12 episodes (2011) - Milan/Additional Voices (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Female Jedi Knight/Additional Voices (voice) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - 11 episodes (2010-2011) - Honey Buttowski/Mom (voice) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Ivy (voice) *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Pedestrian and Character Voices (voice) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Vex (voice) *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 (2011) - Jill Valentine (English version, voice) *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Vicki Vale (voice) *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Janice Rehl (English version, voice) *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Unknown Characters (voice) *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Emma Frost/Additional Voices (voice) *Curious George - 6 episodes (2006-2011) - Multiple Characters (voice) *Resistance 3 (2011) - Susan Capelli/Frances/Cindy (voice) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - 2 episodes (2011) - Judy Reeves/Regina Wentworth (voice) *Kinect Fun Labs: Build a Buddy (2011) - Multiple Characters (voice) *The Problem Solverz (2011) - Katrina Rad (voice) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Tigress (voice) *Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) - Kasumi/Kasumi α/Ayame (English version, voice) *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011) - Enchantress (voice) *Tiger & Bunny - 3 episodes (2011) - Blue Rose AKA Karina Lyle (English version, voice) *Sym-Bionic Titan - 7 episodes (2010-2011) - Kimmy/Additional Voices (voice) *Durarara!! - 26 episodes (2010-2011) - Celty Sturluson (English version, voice) *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Jill Valentine (English version, voice) *Archer (2011) - Anka Schlotz (voice) *Dead Space: Aftermath (2011) - Rin/Sandra (voice) *Wizards of Waverly Place - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Helen *Tron: Evolution - Battle Grids (2010) - The Grid (voice) *Tron: Evolution (2010) - Radia (voice) *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Disney Tangled: The Video Game (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Zevo-3 - 6 episodes (2010) - Ellie/Elastika/Addidtional Voices (voice) *Gods Eater Burst (2010) - Kanon Daiba/Hibari Takeda/Nozomi Fujiki (English version, voice) *Vanquish (2010) - Elena Ivanova (English version, voice) *Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Animal Pain (English version, voice) *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Unknown Characters (English version, voice) *Naruto Shippûden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Ryuka Tenro (English version, voice) *White Knight Chronicles II (2010) - Cisna (voice) *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Unknown Characters (voice, credited as Kari Walgren) *Singularity (2010) - Kathryn Norvikova (voice) *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Arcee (voice) *Glenn Martin DDS - 4 episodes (2009-2010) - Various (voice) *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Lost Planet² (2010) - VS Computer Voice (voice) *Dead or Alive Paradise (2010) - Kasumi/Niki (English version, voice) *BioShock 2 (2010) - Barbara Johnson - Multiplayer (voice) *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010) - Tsuruya-san/Kyon's Little Sister (English version, voice) *The Penguins of Madagascar - 4 episodes (2009-2010) - Kitka/Smart Kid/TV Voice/Possum #1/Woman In Apartment (voice) *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Cochet (English version, voice) *Ben 10: Alien Force - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Charmcaster (voice) *Stitch! - 8 episodes (2008-2010) - Masa/Ms. Kawasaki/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Cocoon Inhabitants (English version, voice) *The Saboteur (2009) - Skylar (voice) *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Others (voice) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Elora/Dalish Elf Woman/Alienage Elf Woman (voice) *Ben 10: Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Charmcaster (voice) *Brütal Legend (2009) - Dominatrices (voice) *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Carina (voice, credited as Kari Wahlgreen) *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Sonia (English version, voice) *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *Aliens in the Attic (2009) - Razor (voice) *The Secret Saturdays - 2 episodes (2009) - Abbey Grey/Ruby (voice) *Virtuality (2009) - Jean (voice) *Aussie and Ted's Great Adventure (2009) - Cricket (voice) *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) - Samanya (voice) *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Sheila/Sissy/Assistant (voice) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2009) - Anemone/Old Anemone (English version, voice) *Prototype (2009) - Elizabeth Green/The Mother (voice) *Wolverine and the X-Men - 16 episodes (2008-2009) - Emma Frost/Additional Characters (voice) *Prince of Persia: Epilogue (2009) - Elika (voice) *Afro Samurai (2009) - Young Afro Samurai/Beautiful Assassin (voice, credited as Khari Wahlgren) *Hulk Vs. (2009) - Amora (voice) *White Knight Chronicles: International Edition (2008) - Princess Cisna (English version, voice, credited as Kari Whalgren) *Prince of Persia (2008) - Elika (voice, credited as Khari Wahlgreen) *Tak & the Power of Juju - 16 episodes (2007-2008) - Jeera/Additional Voices (voice) *Aion (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Tayuya/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Bolt (2008) - Mindy (voice) *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Tayuya/Anko Mitarashi (English version, voice) *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Jeera (voice) *Digimon Data Squad - 3 episodes (2008) - Relena Norstein (English version, voice) *SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Jeera (voice) *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Various (voice, credited as Kari Walgren) *Open Season 2 (2008) - Giselle (voice) *The Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Unknown Characters (voice) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Attina (voice) *Too Human (2008) - Nyanna (voice) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Darth Phobos/Twilek Fodder/Aayla Secura (voice) *Metal Gear Solid 2: Digital Graphic Novel (2008) - Rosemary (English version, voice) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers/MGO Soldiers (English version, voice) *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Sonia (English version, voice) *Lil' Bush: Resident of the United States - 10 episodes (2008) - Li'l Condi/Li'l Hillary (voice) *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Irene Ellet/Dorothy Howard (English version, voice) *Legion of Super Heroes - 22 episodes (2006-2008) - Saturn Girl/Triplicate Girl/Additional Voices (voice) *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Hellsing Ultimate (2008) - Rip Van Winkle (English version, voice) *Victoria's Secret: What Is Sexy? 2008 (2008) - Narrator (voice) *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Lady (English version, voice, uncredited) *Celebrity Crises: 10 Most Shocking Mental Disorders (2008) - Narrator (voice) *No More Heroes (2007) - Jeane (voice) *The Golden Compass (2007) - Charlie/Prelude Child/Tanner (voice) *Strait Jacket (2007) - Rachel Hammond (English version, voice) *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2007) - Ms. Faragonda (English version, voice) *Ben 10 - 6 episodes (2006-2007) - Charmcaster/Additional Voices (voice) *Lucky Star - 24 episodes (2007) - Kagami Hiiragi (English version, voice) *Guild Wars: Eye of the North (2007) - Gwen (voice) *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Velma Green the Spider Queen (voice) *The Darkness (2007) - Young Jenny/Jane Unger (voice) *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Additional Voices (voice) *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (2007) - Ovelia Atkascha (English version, voice) *Shrek the Third (2007) - Old Lady (voice) *Kim Possible (2007) - Electronique (voice) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Mary Jane Watson (voice) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2007) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Unknown Characters (voice) *A.T.O.M.: Alpha Teens on Machines - 12 episodes (2005-2007) - Magness (voice) *Supreme Commander (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Kaede/Shino (English version, voice) *Random! Cartoons (2007) - Sparkles/Leprachaun/Evil Witch Mom (voice) *Star Wars Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Silri (voice) *Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Febronia/Pellegri/100-Series Realian (English version, voice) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - 52 episodes (2004-2006) - Nova/Ma Shinko/Additional Voices (voice) *Armored Core 4 (2006) - Fiona Jarnefeldt (voice) *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Teliko (English version, voice) *Pimp My Ride (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Jeanne d'Arc (2006) - Jeanne d'Arc (English version, voice) *Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) - Kasumi/Niki (English version, voice) *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Tahlkora/Additional Voices (voice) *Tokobot Plus: Mysteries of the Karakuri (2006) - Ruby/Aria (English version, voice) *Justice League Heroes (2006) - Zatanna (voice) *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Kaede/Shino (English version, voice) *Project Sylpheed (2006) - Ellen Bernstein (English version, voice) *Naruto - 34 episodes (2004-2006) - Tayuya/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Blood+ - 50 episodes (2005-2006) - Saya Otonashi (English version, voice) *Open Season (2006) - Beth/Giselle (voice) *Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (2006) - Karin/Zora/Computer (voice) *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Ariel (voice) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Oki-Dokee (voice) *Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2006) - Hikaru Tsuki (English version, voice) *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2006) - Fanille/Sherris (English version, voice, uncredited) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Alice Buckster/Mrs. Buckster (voice) *American Dragon: Jake Long - 4 episodes (2005-2006) - Silver/Bride/Mermaid/Centaur/Wood Nymph (voice) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - 6 episodes (2006) - Tsuruya/Kyon's little sister (English version, voice) *Fate/stay night - 24 episodes (2006) - Saber (English version, voice) *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Kaede/Shino (English version, voice) *The Wild (2006) - Baby Hippo/Walla (voice, uncredited) *Eureka Seven - 13 episodes (2005-2006) - Anemone/Ageha C (English version, voice) *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Ashe (English version, voice) *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - Additional Voices (voice) *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Kasumi Fuu (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Ar Tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2006) - Aurica Nestmile (English version, voice, uncredited) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Shelke Rui (English version, voice) *Naruto: Narutimetto hîrô 3 (2005) - Tayuya/Anko Mitarashi (English version, voice) *Yakuza (2005) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (2005) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Setsuka (English version, voice, uncredited) *From Russia with Love (2005) - Tatiana/Additional Voices (voice) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Miss Satomi/Luca the Cat (English version, voice) *Suikoden Tactics (2005) - Flare En Kuldes (English version, voice, uncredited) *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Melanie (English version, voice, uncredited) *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Nadia (voice) *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Lilika Rhyza (English version, voice) *Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005) - Fugai (English version, voice) *Maya & Miguel (2005) - Johnny/Mrs. Lopez (voice) *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Serra Keto (voice) *Jade Empire (2005) - Lin/Fuyao/Additional Voices (voice) *S.W.A.T. 4 (2005) - Dispatch/911 Operator/TV Reporter/Female Hostage #2 (voice) *Samurai Champloo - 26 episodes (2004-2005) - Fuu (English version, voice) *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (2005) - Lady (voice, uncredited) *Death by Degrees (2005) - Lana Lei (voice, uncredited) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 51 episodes (2002-2005) - Sales Person/Saori (English version, voice, credited as Kari Walgren) *Darkwatch: Curse of the West (2005) - Female Townie (voice) *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2004) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - White-faced Jane (voice) *Halo 2 (2004) - ILB: Janissary "Jan" James (voice, uncredited) *Tekken 5 (2004) - Additional Voices - Dialogue Segments (voice, uncredited) *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Unknown Characters (voice, uncredited) *Naruto: Narutimetto hîrô 2 (2004) - Anko Mitarashi/Tayuya (English version, voice) *Wolf's Rain - 19 episodes (2003-2004) - Cher Degre (English version, voice) *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004) - Koyuki Kazehana/Yukie Fujikaze/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Suikoden IV (2004) - Flare (English version, voice, uncredited) *Steamboy (2004) - Scarlett O'Hara (English version, voice) *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - 100-Series/Realian/Pellegri/Febronia (English version, voice) *Please Twins! (2004) - Miina Miyafuji (English version, voice, credited as Jan Irving) *Galerians: Rion (2004) - Lilia (English version, voice, credited as Jennifer Jean) *Kenran budôsai: Za mâzu deibureiku (2004) - Rosetta (English version, voice) *Paranoia Agent (2004) - Taeko Hirukawa (English version, voice, credited as Tara Hudson.) *Gungrave - 7 episodes (2004) - Mika Asagi (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Karin Koenig/Carla (voice, credited as Jennifer Jean) *Terminal Interface (2003) - Funzapoppin' Girl *Naruto: The Lost Story - Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2003) - Shizuku (English version, voice) *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (2003) - Mio Amakura (English version, voice) *Oldboy (2003) - Hypnotist (English version, voice, uncredited) *Scrapped Princess - 3 episodes (2003) - Pacifica Casull (English version, voice) *Onmyoji 2 (2003) - Mitsumushi (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Bluer Than Indigo: Fate (2003) - Chika Minazuki (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Last Exile - 26 episodes (2003) - Lavie Head (English version, voice) *Drakengard (2003) - Furies (English version, voice, uncredited) *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Raine Sage (English version, voice, credited as Kari Whalgren) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003) - Willow Rosenberg (voice) *Neverland (2003) - Tink *Gad Guard (2003) - Arashi Shinozuka (English version, voice) *Stellvia (2003) - Arisa Glennorth (English version, voice, credited as Lucy Hudson) *Heat Guy J - 25 episodes (2002-2003) - Kyoko Milchan (English version, voice) *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) - Mirage (English version, voice, uncredited) *Someday's Dreamers - 12 episodes (2003) - Yume Kikuchi/Shoe Saleswoman/Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jenson) *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2002) - Teresa (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jenson) *Tenchi Muyô! GXP - 26 episodes (2002) - Mitoto Kuramitsu/Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as Renee Emerson) *Yukikaze (2002) - Edith Foss (English version, voice) *Ground Defense Force Mao-chan (2002) - Misora Tsukishima/Chinami Noki (2002) (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Witch Hunter Robin (2002) - Robin Sena (English version, voice) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2002) - Youka (English version, voice) *Chobits (2002) - Kotoko/Yumi Omura (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Daigunder (2002) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 (2002) - Saeko Misaki (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - 10 episodes (2001-2002) - Cinnamon/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Febronia/Pellegri (English version, voice, uncredited) *Mirage of Blaze (2002) - Miya Oogi (English version, voice) *Bluer Than Indigo (2002) - Chika Minazuki (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: Outside Legend - The Endless Odyssey - 13 episodes (2002) - Paging Message/Nana (English version, voice) *Rave Master (2001) - Remi (English version, voice) *Onmyoji: The Yin Yang Master (2001) - Aone (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Figyua 17 Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001) - Tsubasa Shiina (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jenson) *FLCL - 3 episodes (2000) - Haruko Haruhara (English version, voice) *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2000) - Sakura Kinomoto (English version, voice) *Gate Keepers (2000) - Miu Manazuru (Season 2) (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Hajime no ippo (2000) - Classmate, Girl (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Cardcaptor Sakura: Leave it to Kero! (2000) - Sakura Kinomoto (English version, voice) *Black Jack (1998) - Newscaster (English version, voice, credited as Kay Jensen) *Tenchi Muyô! (1992) - Multiple Characters (English version, voice) *Here Is Greenwood (1991) - Reina Kisaragi (2004 Bang Zoom!) (English version, voice, credited as Faye Lansing) *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (1991) - Annamarie Bourget (English version, voice, credited as Jennifer Jean) *Barbie and the Rockers: Out of This World (1987) - Unknown Character (voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses